I Wanna Be Yours
by strangelove9
Summary: AU The Walking Dead Bethyl - OOC Beth engages into a D/s relationship with Daryl, who asks her to do an odd thing: write all her love and sexual experiences on a diary. Smut and short chapters. Posts every Sunday and Thursday.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm a sucker for Bethyl and TWD and I just wanted to explore their relationship as a D/s one. I do not own TWD, shamefully, but I wish to see Daryl's Dom side.**

**I strongly recommend you to listen to the songs I pick for each chapter ;)**

"Take a look around the world

You see such bad things happening

There are many good men

Ask yourself is he one of them" Special Cases by Massive Attack

I did this to myself. I´m Beth, I'm 22 and I'm a sub. Not like the ones you've read in that sappy soft porn books about insecure girls seduced by wealthy and extremely sexy men. I'm just me and believe me, my Dom is sexy but the only thing he owns is a Triumph bike and a cute and spartan cabin close to the forest, and of course, my undying love.

I'm writing this because he told me so. He wanted me to surrender entirely, giving him that little inch that is all ours: our private thoughts. He keeps telling me that he needs to own me completely and I love him so much that I'm sitting here writing my story.

* * *

My first sexual experience was at 16, when my high school boyfriend Jimmy saw my breasts in the back of his truck, whilst we were having a romantic outdoors picnic. He eyed them hungrily and reached to touch them but I was so flustered and embarrassed that I yanked my shirt down and called the date off.

He drove me home in silence and when I went to shower myself, I discovered a jelly moist between my legs. Eventually, I gave in and let him caress and touch my whole body and I lost my virginity the night of my prom, with the careful advice of my sister Maggie, who gave me a condom while he was adjusting my corsage.

It was awkward and sloppy but eventually we pulled it off.

Thank God I payed attention to Sex Ed classes and he watched the occasional porn. I've never wanted to star 17 and Pregnant, thank you very much.

We had the entire summer to keep the intimate contact flourishing. He was getting good at it and I was having more confidence, but we sticked to the basics: kissing, touching and penetration. That was it. He was sweet and gentle and never bossed me. And just like that, summer ended and we were abruptly interrupted by college and me trying to adjust myself to the new routine. The last time I ever saw him was at my home, waving me goodbye. We kept contact but he told me that he was seeing a cute girl from his job and we called it quits.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own TWD... Life's not fair.**

**Here you go: a slightly bigger chapter plus a new posting day, Sunday (yaaiii!) And thanks to the lovelies sparrow149 and Doverit. Reviewers rock!**

**Watch Bethy's outfit here: polyv. re/ 1mpZjtp**

"With your cherry lips and golden curls

you could make grown men gasp

when you'd go walking past them

in your hot pants and high heels" Cherry Lips by Garbage

My new girls - Sasha, Tara and Rosie - and me went out to celebrate the terms' ending and Tara's birthday, at the campus (un)official bar, Dixon's. We were attired with our sexiest clothes, because they wanted to get some hot action with all the happy and now carefree people who were dancing with beers on their hands.

-Rosie, you've got to see this- Tara slurred -Bethy here has made a fine conquest!

-Seriously, T, STFU- I said, giggling

-Yeah, watch that gorgeous piece of hot guy at the bar- Tara said - He hasn't kept his eyes off you all night!- she said, pointing a tall and somber guy, pouring beers.

-Oh gosh!- said Sasha, slamming the top of the table with her hands- He is THE Daryl Dixon! Hottest bartender-slash-panty wetter of this town! Let's say hi!- she added, yanking my arm forward to approach him

-Sorry, baby, but I promised this song to someone- I chirped, grabbing the closest male shirt I had.

-Boo, you whore!- she laughed -I'm gonna refill, want some?

-No thanks! I'll be dancing with...Sorry, who are you?

-Name's Zach, baby, and yours?- said the tall and cute brunette guy I caught

-Beth- I managed, with a smile.

Within 5 minutes, we were smooching across the room to the sound of the loud bass thump of the music. These cut-off hot pants and red hoe heels oozed sex magic. Eventually, and because my feet were positively killing me, he saved my phone and I went to sit at our booth. The girls were nowhere to be seen, so I enjoyed the peace until my phone went buzzing with a call, so I´d got to head outside the bar to answer:

-Hi Daddy!

-Hi sweety! How are you?

-I'm fine! I'm with the girls, celebrating freedom. How's everything?

-Well, same's ever. Mags went out with that pizza boy she's seeing.

-Really? Good for her! I'm now 5 semesters away from graduation... Doesn't it make you feel better?

-Yes, sweetheart, ecstatic. Well I leave you for now! Love you!

-Love you too, Daddy

Reclined over the wall, I was enjoying the night's coolness and the loneliness when the Daryl guy went past me, all leather and jeans, lighting up a cig, eyeing me like I was some kind of edible piece of meat. I felt the flush going up to my cheeks and the pooling down under and decided to return to the stuffy place.

Awkward.

Later, when we decided to head home, Sasha said her brother -one of the bartenders- would take care of her, Tara was nowhere to be seen and I had to half-carry and unconscious and very inebriated Rosie back to my dorm. Life was pretty fun for me, really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish I was Robert Kirkman to own TWD... but I'm just a fangirl.**

**BTW Rosie/Ros is Rosita ;)**

**Majors: Ros-Engineering, Tara-English, Sasha-Liberal Arts and Beth-Psychology.**

**Bethy's look: polyv. re / 1ho7BP2**

"I got a date with the night

Burnin' down my finger

Gonna catch the kids dry

Gonna walk on water" Date with the Night by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs

Sooner than I thought, Zach was calling me to have a date and I was fine with it because he was positively cute and the girls got busier than I thought that Spring Break: T was heading home, Sasha began to work and Ros packed to live her own 'Spring Breakers' movie plot, including Skrillex dropping the bass, in Florida.

At 7, he was picking me up with his Jeep to dine and dance. I was wearing a Southern Belle-sque dress and little makeup, which he seemed to like, a clear contrast between my previous sex-line attire at Dixon's. We laughed, we ate, we drank, the usual, until he started to caress my thighs when we were in his car to go to the club.

One thing led to another and we ended kissing like ravenous beasts.

Eventually I pulled apart and he said:

-Do you mind if we skip the club to go straight to my place?

-I do mind, mister-I said cockily- Depends on what you're planning to do

-Well, let's say I want to make you reach the stars tonight

-Okay-I smiled coily

I was hungrily tugging his shirt while he was opening the door and after we went in, he reciprocated by getting me off my dress, kissing every inch of my exposed skin. In less than five minutes, I ended up naked on his couch with him above me, fishing a condom from his wallet.

-Are you a virgin?- he asked

-Nope

-Do you wanna do this?

-Do you think I'm a tease?

-No. I was just makin' sure you want this as much as me.

We resumed our kissing but, without further advice, he went down on me and gave me my first oral, licking until I screamed as the entire heaven came down on me. While I was recovering, he put on the rubber and filled me in, starting to push deeper and deeper with every thrust. With the first orgasm I was very sensitive so I came a little before him, who collapsed over me, kissing my cheek.

-Goodnight, sugar.

And then, I fell asleep beside him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, I do not own TWD, but you guys seriously ROCK with your follows, favorites and reviews. You are the milk to my tea!**

"Saw you coming from miles away so i took the chance to discover you

What goes around comes around and I've learned one thing

That there's more to you" Sexual Lifestyle by Strange Talk

One night together became five months of dating which went on like this: football games, Dixon's, dinners, picnics and movies, ending mostly with us having sex. I think we pulled off the majority of the Kamasutra book and Sasha Grey's scenes.

He was so sexually driven I couldn't help myself.

We had outdoors sex, car sex, public restrooms sex, you name it and we did it. I think he was glad to find a girl who really felt happy with herself and honest about what she liked. Society made us believe that sex and lust are bad, even though they're an essential part of who we are: girls dress pretty to be admired and desired and boys base their existence on making sexual intercourse happen. We are, everybody, sex driven and it's pointless to feel ashamed.

Well, that was me, my entire outlook on life devoted to my psychology major.

I juggled my life between good grades, friends and sex. And I had to find a job, because Maggie was going to get married and money will be needed to afford it, so I applied to every job I could find in campus but I couldn't get nothing. I found a release to my stress in Zach. As I am and always will be monogamous, I don't really like flings or one night stands because I know the other person has a past and I have to take care of myself.

The fondest memory of our relationship was the weekend when his roommate went to his brother's marriage and we had the apartment for ourselves, so we didn't really worried about getting dressed as we were always making out like rabbits. We had sex in every room, on every carpet and over every piece of furniture.

Let's say I could really had my clothes on the time I was leaving. We hadn't a serious boyfriend/girlfriend relationship but we had an stable fuck buddies status.

My sister was getting married in November, close to Thanksgiving, so I was getting more desperate as time went by, until Sasha told me that her brother was making me an appointment to be interviewed as Dixon's new cashier, because ole' Merle was not to be trusted near the register. I've never felt so nervous, but thankfully Ty and Dale were the ones interviewing me.

If it was Daryl, I wouldn't ever make it, I've always felt appalled by his presence now and then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own TWD**

**B's Outfit: polyv. re / 1lMMcnF**

"The crashing tide can't hide a guilty girl

With jealous hearts that start with glossy curls

I took my baby's breath beneath the chandelier

Of stars and atmosphere

And watched her disappear

Into the midnight show" Midnight Show by The Killers

I started to work at Dixon's the weekend after I got interviewed. The brothers weren't there because it wasn't packed with people being summer and I was relieved. We had 2 days off, due to the low attendance. My uniform consisted on a tank top, hot pants and Converse, being the bar's "main attraction".

I was treated like family: Dale, Ty and Andrea were really kind to me, teaching me a lot of stuff about handling customers and even kicking them out. People liked our friendly demeanor so, even if we hadn't full house everyday, the jar tip was always full. Trouble surely started when the Dixons appeared on my third weekend working there, it was mid-August and I was so hot I threw a glass of water over my head, leaving our customers speechless.

Calvin Klein said it, sex sells.

But I wasn't aware of those blue eyes carving my skin.

-What'cha think y're doin'? This ain't a strip club!- he asked, in his calm tone

-Well, I was hot so I thought a little bath would be nice. 'sides, people seem to love it.

His eyes bore my cranium as he smirked: -A'right, kitten, but next time I'll be the one to lock ya up the fridge.

I resumed my glass washing, feeling hotter than before. I was seriously fantasizing about him trapping me by the fridge, doing all kinds of nasty things to me for screech his name out loud. When my turn finished, I waited for Andrea who always gave me a lift to get home but she said she had to stay longer. I started walking when I heard him offering himself to drop me by. Astonishingly, we ride on his Triumph and I gave him a kiss on his cheek when we arrived.

I can assure you that he went red.

As time went by, I found myself teasing the younger Dixon whilst we were at work. My evil, prankster vein loved it because that look on his face was priceless: throwing cold beer over myself, brushing his arm with my body, whispering to his ear... His face was the look of struggle and darker things luring beneath it.

You just know, as a woman, when somebody is attracted to you, one way or another.

And my behavior kept our audience wanting more, so one day I just decided to start singing it out loud. I asked Dale to turn Thusdays into a Coyote Ugly kind of show, to heat things up a little. Because he proposed it to the owners, they said yes.

We were gonna have so much fun in the days to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Things get even more awkward between our fave soon-to-be couple. I'm still not R. Kirkman so I do not own TWD.**

**Beth's look: polyv. re / 1nf7lGW**

"I went away to meet my love

I saw things that I can't have

It makes me mad

To think of you with someone else" Heart of Stone by The Raveonettes

Thank God Daddy put me in singing and dancing classes. Sasha loved the idea and Andrea was cool with it. People needed fun and you have to listen to your audience's needs, so we had a Happy Hour with cheaper beers and sexy women dancing over the bar: Sasha, Tara, Ros and me were going to dance whilst Andy and the boys were serving.

On the first set, I could conclude that dancing on heels over a bar was an extreme sport. People were clapping along, dancing, having a good time and I felt utterly free and alive. I've always loved to make people happy and of course my girls loved the free beer and the attention, which turned into floods of dates and good tips for the jar. The brothers were ecstatic and generally our working mood was improving because of it.

Entrepreneurial tip of the decade: think outside the box.

Daryl always helped me to get down the bar and when he touched me every part of my body felt like I was on fire. He knew it. I could catch him mentally undressing me, like Merle, Ty and all the masculine population in the place with all of us who were dancing. Of course, I could be blamed for doing exactly the same.

One night, Zach came over to enjoy the show and when we finished, I asked for my break to chill out a little with him. We walked outside the bar and he nailed me up against the wall, roaming his hands and mouth all over my body with my legs around him. We were about to have even more fun when a deep southern voice crashed the party:

-I told ya this ain't a strip club. Da' fuck's him?

-I'm her boyfriend! And you are?- Zach answered, flustered and angry

-Her boss... Yer ten minutes break 's up, get back ta work!- he said calmly to me, his eyes flaming

-'s okay- I answered glaring at him- Sorry babe, gotta go, see you later- I said, kissing Zach on the cheek

I felt like a kid getting caught during a prankster as I walked back into the bar. Daryl was following me in his almost predatory fashion. I could sense he was up to something but I couldn't figure out what or why. Sure, I was kissing a guy outside my work place but it's a bar, not a convent!

When my turn ended, I found Zach waiting for me outside with his Jeep, so I hopped in the fastest I could to avoid my boss' generous offer to give me a ride. At his apartment, we resumed what we began earlier, so we ended banging up against his bedroom wall. His roommate was leveling up his CoD scores so he couldn't care a little.

But shit could hit the fan real quickly.

* * *

**Review response to alice3114: I hate when female characters are portrayed as too naive. Thanks for reading, I love when I'm questioned about character's traits, because I'm trying to make them as human as possible.**

**And it goes the same way for the rest of y'all: any questions, suggestions or critics you have, review or PM me ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Juicy, juicy. I'm still a fan, not owning TWD.**

"Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when

Our common goal was waiting for the world to end

Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend" Black Sheep by Metric or The Clash at Demonhead

I was dying to sing and I needed it, because what I had with Zach ended. No hard feelings, because we knew it wasn't going to last. He met someone at his internship. This happens everytime. If I couldn't have sex, at least I wanted to sing. All the crew agreed to host a Karaoke Night, which I was gonna open to motivate people to stand up and sing. The first night of our experiment, things went from awkward to total shitstorm: Merle decided to leave town and he had the brilliant idea of emptying the entire register and the tip jar from the night before. Daryl was robbed by his brother. That means Daryl wanted war and was easier to piss off. But when a door closes, another one opens.

The stage was calling my name and I chose one of my favorite songs, Black Sheep, which starts with Emily Haines screaming Oooh Yeah! Pretty arousing, don't you think?

I lost myself into the song, dancing and swaying away, having an epiphany when I found his eyes following my every move, even when the bar area was packed with people. I just couldn't fight the feeling that I needed to confront him, about what was happening between us. When I approached the service area, he was nowhere to be seen and Andrea was waiting for me:

-Hey, big star! Good show! Machine's overloaded with requests.

-Thanks, Andy! Where's the Big Brother?

-Outside having a smoke, I think. He said he needed it.

-Oh! Well, 'm gonna catch him up... Hey Andy! Gimme that!- I said, grabbing 3 tequila shots she was holding for a client and drinking one of them. I needed liquid bravery.

* * *

I found him smoking at the alley, looking up the starry sky.

-Hey! Daryl! What's up? Mind if I join you?

-Not at all, kitten- His eyes went to the shots.

-Here, got this for ya- I handed one to him- Bottoms up for a great night!

-Great night- He raised his while I was drinking mine.

-So- I started -Do you like me?- Smooth as sandpaper. Honesty was sometimes a weakness.

He glared at me: -What d'ya mean?

-I asked if you like me, because when you aren't touching me and calling me kitten, you go all bitchfaced and shoo my boyfriend away.

Uncomfortable silence.

-Well, I think my break's up so I gotta get back to work.

When I was turning around, he came behind me and smacked me against the wall, his face inches closer to mine, looking me dead in the eye:

-Don't ya dare walkin' away from now on, kitten.- And, without any warning, he kissed me, fervently, passionately, heavenly.

His mouth was soft and exploring mine, possessing it. His hands were firmly placed over my biceps and his body pinning mine, leaving nowhere to escape.

And that was the night I started to be his.


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought of this for our blonde hero: polyv. re / 1jsXaho.**

**Still not Kirkman and no TWD owner.**

"You won't walk for days

I wanna waste some time

You wanna be so mean

You love to watch" Ooh La La by Goldfrapp 

He made me an offer I couldn't refuse. After our steamy-sexy-glorious kiss, he eventually separated from me:

-D'ya have plans for tomorrow?- He asked, voice husky, keeping me trapped

-Mmmm well, since it's September and I'm about to go back to class, I was seriously planning to get domestic things done.

-Domestic thangs can wait, don't ya think?

-Y're right! So, what's your plan?

-Pick ya up at 7. Wear somethin' classy- He said, letting me go- And one more thang: don' tell anythin' to no one.

-Aye Cap'n!- I said giggling

* * *

He rode me back home and gave me a little kiss and I entered my dorm floating on clouds. I couldn't believe my luck! THE Daryl Dixon, hottest bartender/boss/former Marine invited me to dinner!

I knew he had several flings around town, nothing serious because of his past, which I assumed to be as dark and mysterious as him. Well, with a brother that steals from you, let's say his family wasn't a Christmas picture one.

I woke up the following morning happy. I cleaned my room and the common areas of our place, washed and folded my clothes and made shopping lists, singing and dancing all the time. I was done at 4, which left me 3 hours to doll up myself. A good bubble bath and lots of grooming will suffice. I had in Maggie a great school on this, watching and helping her getting prepped for dates. I carefully made my blond curls into a side-sweep style and I felt like Betty Page in front of my vanity mirror with lacy underwear on. My dress and shoes followed, with Goldfrapp and me singing as a duet all along. Finally, makeup and jewelry and I was ready.

Sasha wolf-whistled me when I emerged from my room: -Yeah baby! You're gonna burn the place down!

The girls were at the couch, watching Austin Powers and munching ice cream.

-Gosh! I bet this is a hotter than hell date!- Ros chirped

-And who's the sucker?- asked Tara

-You don't know him... Who cares?

She eyed at me:-That's why I'm asking

-Leave her alone, T! Don't be a sourpuss!- I eyed Ros thankfully for her defense

-Sorry mate, I just hate the idea of you getting burned for an useless dick. You know we stand together-Tara apologized

-I know and I love you for that-I hugged her-What time is it?

-6:57

-Shit! Gotta run! Love you, kiddos!-I screamed, running for the door

He was already standing outside a taxi, glancing at my apparel: -Y'look great, kitten. Hop in.

-Sure, thanks!- He closed my door and went to sit beside me -So, where are we going?

-Curiosity got the cat's tongue- he said calmly- You'll see

And we parked outside an Italian trattoria, with checkered cloths and candles. Way too romantic. And in our private booth.

-What do you want to drink this evening?- The maitre asked us

-Bottle of the finest _blanc_ you have- Daryl said to him

-Pronto, _signore_! Anything else?

-Seafood special and the bruschettes.

-Coming. _Signorina, signore_- he bowed and left.

-Why you choose everything?- I asked

-I know y're gonna like it. 'sides we are here to talk 'bout somethin'- his calm demeanor and look straight in the eye made me squirm inside

Two can play this game: -Certainly, sir.

Britney, stop singing "I'm a slave 4u" inside my head. You're breaking my concentration. I know he's not the chatty type, like Zach, so what we did was a glaring contest until our maitre arrived with the wine and the bruschettes.

-Thanks- I smiled to our server

-Prego

When he left, Daryl had a bruschette in his hand. His big, rough hand: -Ya really need t'stop flirtin' with t'staff, Kitten, It ain't polite being w'me. Take this.

If he kept feeding me with his hand, I'd gladly get rid of plates and forks forever. He fed me with the seafood, too, forbiding me to do it myself. When he was feeding me, he slid beside me and put his hand on my thigh: -I was wantin' t'do this since I saw ya that night with yer friends. But I dunno how t'say this.

-What? Are you an eunuch?

He smirked: -Ain't polite either. I've somethin' wanna ask ya t'do fer me.

**What does Mr. Daryl "HOT HOT" Dixon want? Long burn, babies... Delayed gratification**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don not own TWD and any of its characters.**

**I know you're gonna love this chapter! B's outfit: polyv. re / 1ngZwk4**

"Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you" Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics.

I was astonished. I guess Britney was right. He wanted me to be his, not in a lovey-dovey way, but in a D/s one. Yes, I know what's the meaning of it. My major studies all these kinds of sexual practices.

-I can understand if ya don't wanna do this- his eyes pleaded me- but y're like sunshine, kitten, and I've a lotta darkness inside.

-Let's say I agree with your...proposal. How we are gonna do this?

-'Was thinkin' 'bout trainin' ya first and then playin' serious. Ain't gonna hurt you. This 's all 'bout pleasure and gain.

-I need time, Daryl. I know what this is all about, I had to study it, but trust me, you'll get an answer soon.

He stared at me silent, his eyes full of intensity. I was starting to wonder how'd I feel with him commanding me to pleasure both of us. It was a fairly tempting perspective.

-Fair 'nuff. Check, please.

We hailed another taxi to get us home and we sat silent. When we arrived to mine, I kissed him gently on the lips:

-Have some patience. I trust you.

-'Night. See ya tomorrow.

* * *

I needed a bath. I needed to think. I loved the way he fed me, it was way above baby-feeding, it was sensual, raw, like Cupid feeding Psyche.

But I fully understood what he was asking me, to surrender, to offer myself completely to him. Decisions, decisions. I simply knew I had nowhere to escape. I could keep him or waving him goodbye from my life. Oh God why?

* * *

It was Coyote Ugly Thursday night and Judgement Day, all packed into a downtown bar. He wasn't there when I arrived, so I decided to get things ready by myself and open the place. We worked 6 hours turns, being from 7-10 the night's climax, that means I worked 6 to 12pm, like Andrea when Ty and Dale worked the 8pm to 3am turn. Daryl worked the hours he wanted and the bar's not open on Mondays. So that left me Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays free.

When my friends arrived, Daryl still hadn't and I was getting more nervous. When the clock ticked 8, we got up to dance our pains away. It was 80's Night, so that was the dresscode, and Annie Lennox voice filled the place. On the total crazy-ass peak, I grabbed a glass of beer and poured it over Rosie and she did the same, whilst the others licked it from our bodies. People were roaring madly and the fun level exploded. I could see couples making out all over the place.

Never underestimate the power of a good show.

When we finished, I found myself being dragged down by a pair of strong hands and I turned around to face him fully: -We've got to talk.

-'was thinkin' 'xactly da same- he grabbed my hand and led me to the storage.-Good show. I wanted to lick ta beer from ya myself.

I was getting more and more nervous. We were against the big fridge: -Stop breaking my concentration! And yes, I agree with your proposal, but I want to ask you something.

His eyes were two flames: -Spit it out

-I don't want to be hurt, in any sense.

-Fair, kitten. I'm gonna ask ya somethin':do 'xactly as I say, got it?

-Sure- I smiled- So when we begin?

-Soon

And he possessed my mouth in a passionate kiss, with my legs around his torso. My head was screaming all this was a big mistake but my heart and several parts of my anatomy screamed louder to shut it off.

**So... what do you think of the songs I pick for each chapter? Yay or Nay?**


	10. Chapter 10

"I just wanna be a woman

from this time, unchained

we're all looking at a different picture

thru this new frame of mind" Glory Box by Portishead

**Okay, I needed to say this:**

**Don't own TWD**

**I wanted the girls to be friends Sex and the City-esque, so Ros is like Samantha, Tara pretty much like Miranda, Sasha is a Charlotte and Beth a lil' Carrie. Picture their personalities more or less like that. But they don't have so much money and they live together, sometimes trying to not rip their heads off.**

**Daryl used to be a high-rank Marine, so when he retired, he bought Dale's decadent bar with his savings. They only serve drinks like beer, tequila and whisky. Hot stuff.**

* * *

I came home the following Friday night to find a glossy black box with a little card attached to it. But before I could unveil the mystery, I had a trap to avoid, sitting on the couch playing Zelda:

-Seems Bethy got a package!-Ros stated laughing- Who is it from? Your hot date?

-My sis' sent it to me. It's my bridesmaid dress.

Nobody can deny I'm a quick thinker, even Daryl say it.

-Disgusting! Get away from here! Link's gonna make it to the temple - she said, drinking wine.

I placed the box on my bed and read the card: "Choose one for tomorrow". It was feminine writing, so I assumed that he made a poor innocent girl write this. When I lift the top, heavy baby blue wrappings followed, unveiling 3 stunning lacy underwear coordinates in wine, hot pink and black. I was too eager to try them, so I took a bath (blame September hot days) and attacked the elephant in the room, choosing the black number, which made my pale skin look like alabaster. He was seriously spoiling my inner Dita von Teese.

I slept that night dreaming about masked balls and big Martini glasses.

* * *

-W're gonna go straight t'ma place when we finish- he greeted me that Saturday afternoon, glaring at me. He already was at the bar when I arrived, us being the only people there.

-Mmmmmm, okay- I mumbled- For how long?-

-'til tomorrow, 'cause ya need to be train'd. Next week, ya'll gonna be mine 'til Monday.- He turned back to go to the basement and I was there, staring stupidly at the counter.

We couldn't talk much because with college starting soon, the bar was a little bit packed than last week. I was like a robot: pour, serve, cash, on an infinite loop, until my turn was up and I could finally relax outside the place, waiting for him to come and pick me.

-Ya ready?- he asked, putting his leather jacket on.

-I was born ready- I replied with fake fluttering eyelashes.

Tonight, the trip was a little different, he was taking me to his place, something I was dying to see. How's his bedroom? His kitchen? What's the color of the walls? Entering someone's house is venture into that person's intimacy.

And I wasn't disappointed: we came across a wooden cabin on the verge of the forest, with a gravel path. He told me to hop off the bike, so he could store it into his garage annex, full of tools and a pool table.

Classic: rough men love to play pool.

Inside, everything is neat and spartan, without cluttered spaces, so unlike my dorm. He has shelves with books, movies and CDs, a TV and a Home Theater, facing his maroon leather couch, a kitchen not far from it,and, across the door, his bedroom.

-Wait for me in my room- he said, touching my elbow- Only with ya'undies and your heels on.

I entered, closed the door, and went to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror. I just needed a touch of lipstick, so I started to undress. When I came out, I decided to check my surroundings: mahogany queen-size bed with grey striped lining, an armoire, a nightstand with books and an I-pod dock and a big silver lamp.

-D'ya like it?- he asked, leaning on the doorframe.

-It's nice, very elegant- I said.

He chuckled: -Thanks. Guess I ain't an uncultured redneck 'fter all.

-No- I laughed, grabbing one of the books on his nightstand- I love this one-I said, running my fingers through the pages- 100 years of Solitude. Didn't take you for a reader.

-I am- he was walking towards me- Nothin' better t'do in da camp at nights- he eyed me warily- Y'look so hot flipping da book in yer underwear. Smart gurl.

I was blushing furiously: -What are you planning to do?

He took the book from my hands and put it back to its place: -Stand in front of my bed. Eyes closed.

I did as he said. He put his hands over my shoulders from behind and I smelled him, pine and smoke:

-Gonna put ya this- And he tied a cloth band over my eyes.

I felt him running his hands all over my arms and neck: -Relax baby and keep doin' as I say.

-Ok-I mumbled. I heard shuffling and him sitting on his bed.

This was about to start.

**Want to read sweet and fun Bethyl? Try Expired Lover by BethylAddixon... It's fun and there are lots of not-so-naive Beth ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own TWD or its characters.**

**Sorry for not updating, I've been working like hell**

"How sweet life would be

If I could be free

From the sinner in me" The Sinner in Me by Depeche Mode

He touched the lacy ends of my bra, silently. He never said a single word while he was doing this. I could only feel his ragged breathing on my skin, whilst I was fighting for something that couldn't be expressed on words and with a single motion, he unclasped it and removed it from my body. Feeling exposed and blind is something I never did before. The I felt him slowly caressing my stomach and my hips until he reached my panties, which he just removed from me with some sort of knife. After all this happened, I was so wet and aroused I couldn't think clearly, just the feeling of his hands travelling all over me, making me feel so many things, without a single word, was pretty amazing.

I heard him opening and closing the door and I just stood there, shivering. He said "stay here" and so I did. Master asks and you obey. Clear as water. Zach and I experimented it one time but he was so bad giving me orders and I was equally bad following them that we just decided to leave the subject and move on. After all this time and being with Daryl, I still was thinking about Zach in that precise moment.

* * *

Five minutes passed and the rush of air with pine and smoke made me shudder: -Ok, kitten. 'm gonna tie ya not too tight t'da bed. If ya don' like't, we stop. Got it?

I nodded and he took me by the hands, tied them swiftly and guided me to the bed, until I could recline on it, all stretched because of the toolbar he attached to my ankles. He tied the string that held my hands to the upper bedpost, leaving me at his mercy: -Yer drippin' wet, kitten- he run a finger on my upper inner thigh: -N' ye taste real good.

His voice, his frigging hot, rough, southern voice. I was all sensations and need.

But my head still screamed this wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on why, but I suspected it was all about the "sin" concept, something ridiculous because what I had wasn't precisely a summer camp with my previous boyfriends.

Back into the sin itself, he interrupted my thoughts to say the following: -'m gonna tease ya w'ma flogger 10 times. Not too rude, 'cause it's yer first time in all this. I want ya t'be still and I wanna hear ye scream fer me, kitten. Got it?.

I nodded again. The first blow was between my legs, and I screamed. When the following came, all over my back, my rear and finally my wet folds, I was giving a concerto of moans, screams of pleasure and muttered curses. After the blows, he kissed each and every one of the places he stroke and finally my mouth, possessively, greedy, heavenly while he was arousing me with his fingers on my clit, until I was of the brink of the orgasm, when he removed them and made me lick them.

He just waited until I finished to lick his fingers and proceeded to positionate himself behind me to put on a condom, and then his glorious, hard, hot length was inside of me, kissing my neck and back, never my mouth. His thrusts were pretty precise, making me orgasm and scream loud enough to wake his neighbors, if he had them.

**I support safe sex too ;) Any thoughts on my lemons, drop a line, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I go about things the wrong way

I am Human and I need to be loved

Just like everybody else does" How soon is now by The Smiths

**Seriously, listen to the songs I recommend for each chapter ;)**

I don't remember going to sleep that first night, I just remember I woke up to the smell of coffee, naked and sweating. Craziest dream ever in which Daryl was my jailer and everytime I tried to escape I was pulled again in my cell. I got up, tried to find any clothes when I heard a gruff voice over the doorframe:

-No clothes, kitten. 'N keep doin' as I say.

Oh my God. Naked and enslaved again. I just gave him a rude look and followed him to the kitchen.

-So, are you gonna give me a sexy slave uniform, like Leia?- I asked, innocently. His eyes bored through me.

-Did I ask ya t'speak?- he snarled- And no, yer mine 'til ya go. Now, eat yer breakfast- he said, shoving me a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast.

A silent, obedient pet. And don't forget naked. Don't get me wrong, he was wearing tattered jeans, a Jack Daniel's t-shirt and he was barefoot. Somebody had too much fun last night. He was eating his breakfast glaring at me like a greedy man watching his gold.

-Finished? 'cause ya leave at 2, n' w've a lotta ground ta cover- he cleared my dish away, pulled a gag and a chocker out of of his pocket and put them on me. I felt like a dog preparing to go on a walk.

-Kitten, I'mma put ye this- he said showing me a string of beads, whilst he stimulated me with his finger.

- Don't take 'em off- And he shoved them into me, one by one. I felt strangely half filled. He handcuffed me, led me on top of the couch and tied my ankles with the cloth he used the day before to blind me.

He positioned himself over me and started to kiss and nibble my skin, from the crook of my neck to my little toe, in a slow and tortuous fashion, licking my hard nipples and dipping his tongue in my navel. I was moaning, feeling wetter with every passing minute. I felt him going harder against my thigh and I was dying to touch him, anywhere.

I was Jack's desperate frustration.

-Yer so beautiful, kitten.- he groaned, kissing my inner thigh -'N yer all mine- . All right, Mr. Dixon, well played. I was even wetter, if that was possible. His wolfish grin accentuated when he saw the clear moist dripping from me: -I see, ye want me s' much s' I want ye-. I was battling my restraints, desperately trying to find any friction.

I was Jack's elated sexual gratification.

When he reached my toes, he flipped me over and did exactly the same to my back and my rear, kissing and nibbling every inch of skin, and then he spanked me 10 times with his bare hand. My mind told me to get up, demand him to untie me and get off the place but my body was overwhelmed with all the sensations, so I couldn't think clearly.

For the big finale, he flipped me over again on my back and started to jerk off on me, while stimulating my clit. I was climbing higher and higher when I felt a warm liquid spraying on my breasts and something being pulled out of me, so I came scandalously, muffling against the gag on my mouth.

* * *

-Are ye okay?- he asked, looking concerned, when he removed the gag and massaged my jaw.  
-Never being better- I said with a weak smile. I felt I was still floating on clouds.  
-Get up n' wash yerself. W're gonna 'ave lunch- he untied me and helped me off the couch, massaging my ankles and wrists. -Yer clothes are on my bed.-

I went to shower and when I entered the bedroom, all my clothes were folded neatly on the pillow. Control freak. But I didn't have any panties. Thank God I was wearing shorts, evil guy probably hid my underwear in his sub stash. I emerged from the bedroom, but there was no cooking smell.

-Where are we going?- I questioned him, who was reclined on the kitchen wall glaring at me.  
-Where all this start'd- His face was cool, like the deepest ocean of his eyes.

**Love to all who reviewed, faved and followed me :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess what? I'm still not Kirkman**

"Fever, I'm a slave to

No one misbehave too

Fever, they're misunderstood

Wouldn't leave you if I could" Fever by The Black Keys

So, we found ourselves in the place where he asked me to be his: the trattoria in which that auspicious night was held.

-What'cha say 'bout what happen'd 'tween us?- he inquired me, his deep eyes searching me, waiting for an answer.

-I felt like a pet- my tone was harsh-, but it was mindblowing-

-Ya' wanna do't 'gain?- his voice had a subtle pleading undertone.

-I wanna be yours- I smiled, after a paused silence -But don't be too harsh on me.

It was the first time I actually saw him smile, even if it was a little one. I can't live without him, so the choice was a question of lust. Did I want to be his? Absolutely... The only thing is that I didn't know where this was going to lead me. Love? Losing my job? A broken heart?

I was playing Russian Roulette, but I needed to live a little. All my life was full of woulda-coulda-shouldas, prom corsages and football games. This man was trying to open my mind to new experiences. And he is hotter than hell, with all his mysteriousness and predatory demeanor.

He paid and got me to my dorm: -Kitten, when do ya start class?  
-Next Monday. First class is at 9. Why?  
-Just ta' know when I should drop ya' home.- He lighted a smoke, leaning on his bike -See ya' t'morrow.

* * *

The rest of the week was just simply boring. All I did was working, watching movies with the girls and getting myself mentally ready to start class. I was just waiting for the weekend, like a little girl on Christmas Eve.

Saturday passed in a blur, so when the time to go home with him came, expectation was flooding me. Don't judge me, I felt the most alive when I was at his mercy.

-Kitten, we'r gunna try somethin' new- He said, looking down at me, kneeling on the floor, blindfolded, hands bound behind me with only my panties and heels on and my hair tied in a ponytail. He had my hair grabbed, my head aligned with his thigh.

-I wanna fuck ya sweet liddol' mouth. Open it- So did I, and felt his shaft being embraced by my mouth. His hips were pushing him inside it and I could hear him practically roar. This was making me feel ashamed, he was forcing himself in my mouth! But I couldn't deny the absolute rendition to him made me wetter every minute.

When he came, my mouth was flooded by his seed and after a few seconds I was hauled up and kissed ravenously, my hair pulled and crushed against a feverish body that didn't belong to me. He broke the kiss apart and caressed my cheek and the side of my neck in a swift motion: -Yer so beautiful. I'm dyin' t'make ye scream my name.

I was dying to scream his name too, but something was upsetting me: why I couldn't see him bare naked? Was it part of the dominance? I just wanted to explore him all over, giving him the pleasure he was denying me. He changed my restrainings in a wrist and ankle locking spreader bar, made me kneel and teased my exposed folds with a vibrating wand. I felt I was soaking wet and I started to cry because of the frustration.

-I'm gunna whip yer ass 'cuz yer been a very spoiled child, kitten. Ye can always get what'cha want- So he proceeded to lower my panties to my knees and spank me ten times with his flogger. I cried out loud, because I was so utterly humiliated and frustrated I felt I could burst. When I finally heard the foil packet being ripped and the feeling of fullness in my core, I was exhilarated. I came scandalously, savouring the long expected orgasm that shattered my nerves.

* * *

The next morning I was called out for breakfast and I found him sitting on one of the kitchen stools, fully dressed and barefoot. He loves being barefoot at home. I slided next to him and he grabbed my arm and pushed me to the floor: -Pets don't eat on da table, kitten. Mind yer manners.

Great, I was going to be treated like a dog. If looks could kill, he would be dead at that moment. He stared at me dead in the eyes, put me a collar and placed a plate in front of me.

-Eat- he commanded -Or I'm gunna shove't down yer throat m'self.

The question is, could I really get up, smack the plate over his head and stab him with the butter knife?

Yes, I could. But I had better ideas in mind.

**I'm not going to update the story for 2 weeks because I'll be on finals :/ But more hot stuff is ahead ;)**


End file.
